The Life We Have Shared
by Victoria Chrystallis
Summary: An old Haruhi reminisces on her first and only love, and the life that they had shared together.


The Life We Have Shared

* * *

><p>My name is Haruhi Fujioka-Souh, I am now 86 years old. My chestnut brown hair has turned to white, my vision is not as sharp as it used to be, however, my memory is as good as it had been before. I've lived a good life. As I sit here in my rocking chair, gazing at the dark starry night sky, I feel a pang of longing to see my first and only love again.<p>

I still remember being so annoyed whenever he teased me and did something outrageous. I can still feel his touch, as if he were touching me now. His voice rings very clearly in my mind… and in my heart. I still remember the days we spent together in the academy's third music room, in Boston and back home.

When I started to participate in his flamboyant club, I found him obnoxious to the point of me wanting to pull my hair out. He was very handsome, like an angel sent down from the Heavens. I was not attracted to him at first, but my attachment to him strengthened through time. When he proclaimed me as his 'daughter', I found the idea stupid, then later on endearing.

During our time as foreign transfer students in Boston, our blossoming love became even more colorful and beautiful. Of course, he was the one who was most fascinated with the sights and the local goods. "I love you. Always, forever." He would always tell me before he closed my apartment's door. On our first year anniversary, he gave me a necklace. A single teardrop-shaped amethyst pendant surrounded by tiny diamonds. I never take it off. On our second anniversary, he wrote me poem, which goes like this:

My Only One

You will always be my only one  
>The sun in my skies<br>Even if it turns grey  
>You will always shine<br>And make the rain go away

We belong together  
>We may not be a perfect couple<br>But nobody will ever have what we have  
>We are the hardest mathematical equation there is<br>Because nobody knows the answer  
>But us two<p>

I love you, forever  
>Death itself may not part us<br>You will always inside my heart  
>Thank you for the sukiyakis and sushi you made<br>You fed my soul

You will always be mine  
>Until you send me away<br>But rest assured, my love won't change  
>For you, my love.<p>

You see, he may not be a great poet, but for me, this is the best poem in the world—because it was from him, from his heart.

On our third anniversary, he took me to Paris. I finally got the chance to visit his mother, Anne Sophie. She was so very like Tamaki—she loved to hear stories from Japan.

When I finished taking up Law, and he with Business Administration, he took me back to the third music room. I was confused at first, especially when he kneeled down and took out a little red box. His amethyst eyes were glittering with fear and excitement when he asked me to marry him.

"Veux-tu m'épouser?"

Thank God that he had taught me how to speak French in the past. "Yes! Yes… I'll marry you. Of course I'll marry you." I told him. The moment he slipped the engagement ring on my finger, he proclaimed his love for me at the top of his lungs.

His grandmother was no longer a problem, and it was a relief. She was actually happy for the both us. '_I know that you'll be able to help him through everything. Take care of my grandson_,' the old woman had whispered to me. Shizue Souh died peacefully in her sleep at 93.

Daddy shrugged and told me that he was okay with Tamaki already. However, if Tamaki ever makes me cry, I should tell him right away. Dad joined Mom at 67.

The members of the host club were not really surprised when we told them that we were going to marry soon. They were actually excited. The twins were the ones who designed my wedding gown. Honey-senpai was the one who sponsored the reception, Mori-senpai was in charge of the reception's venue. Kyoya was the one in-charge of the programs and the security. Tamaki and I basically did nothing but watch our friends put together our wedding. We exchanged our vows in Notre-Dame de Paris, on September 19. I was surprised that the twins had created a simple gown for me—simple, with tens of thousands of Swarovski crystals, I learned later on. Our motif was plain white. It was magical—butterflies fluttered about alongside doves when we said 'I do'.

After tying the knot and the party, we were alone. We danced a rather clumsy waltz thanks to the wine. The early hours of the morn were ours, and we kissed feverishly. Like our lives depended on it. It was that time when he first kissed my neck, my shoulders and it was the first time that we became _one_.

When we learned that I was carrying the fruit of that night, we were the happiest people in the world. Our friends and family were happy for us. They were so funny when they argued about the baby. Tamaki would always touch my growing belly and say, 'Hello, my baby!' and then kiss me.

Giving birth was no joke. It was really very painful. Everybody was worried, excited. Tamaki never left my side as I pushed. He just held my hand tightly, and comforted me. 'I'm right here, my love. I'll never leave your side.' I struggled for three hours. Our child's first cry sent me crying out tears of joy as well. 'Congratulations, mister and missus Souh, it's a girl!' the doctor told me. They placed her on my belly. She was still covered in blood, but I didn't mind. My baby is here, I thought proudly before blacking out.

When I opened my eyes, all of my close friends were there, congratulating me. Then I was able to hold my daughter for the second time. She was gorgeous.

"What are we going to name her, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked when we got home. I looked up at him and said, "Manami. It means love and beauty." And so, we officially welcomed our daughter, Manami Cassandra Fujioka Souh into the world.

Watching our daughter sleep at night was definitely one of the things we loved to do. She smiled in her sleep, as if she felt our presence and joy.

Being the daughter of Tamaki Souh, the heir to the Souh fortune and Haruhi Souh, Japan's best lawyer, Manami was only given the best of everything. The Hitachiin twins designed her clothes, and did not mass produce the designs. She was very spoiled by her uncles. But we did our best to raise her well. She was not only given material luxuries, but we did our best to always be present in her life.

Our efforts paid off. Manami grew up to be a very fine lady. She was intelligent, fashionable and very outgoing. She loved 'commoner' noodles, like her dad.

'Happy birthday, Manami!' we sang at her tenth birthday. We were celebrating it in our family ranch. Tamaki led her away from the party and said, 'Mommy and daddy got you something.' Then he walked away. He walked back towards us riding a snow white mare. 'Oh daddy! She's beautiful! Oh thank you, thank you!' our daughter exclaimed. I nudged Tamaki and whispered, 'You're spoiling her, honey.' Tamaki only shook his head. 'I'm not. I'm merely providing for her, it's up to her if she wants to be spoiled.' Then he kissed me.

Our Manami always graduated with top honors. When she decided to fly to Britain to study college, we let her go, although we were sad to do so. She took after her father. Sometime there, she met a man and fell in love. Mana-chan graduated with flying colors, and she came home engaged. She got married three years after that, and gave us our grandson, Kyoshi.

Two years ago, before we slept, Tamaki took me in his arms and embraced me tight. He told me, 'I know that I've told you this a hundred million times now, but I just want to tell you that I love you. Honey, if I leave you, don't cry. Just smile, because I'll always be by your side.' I stared at his wrinkled face and frowned, 'I love you too. Don't say things like that, you're scaring me.' 'Don't be scared, my love.' He kissed my forehead. 'Let's go to sleep. Kyoshi's coming over to play tomorrow, isn't he?'

I woke up to a very still Tamaki. He was 83.

Letting go of him was beyond difficult. I kept asking the heavens why was I still here, alone? He had given me all of his properties, but I transferred them all to our daughter's name. I only kept his piano, and had Kyoshi play it. Our grandchild had the best piano teacher.

Wiping away the tears that had run down my cheeks, I re-read his poem. Everything he'd said was true. I clutched my necklace and looked up. He was standing before me, smiling serenely in his restored youth. I smiled.

"Tamaki…"

"Haruhi…" He reached out his hand to me.

"Is it my time now?"

He nodded and smiled at me. "Yes, my love. Everybody's waiting for our reunion."

_Hikaru. Kaoru. Honey-senpai. Mori-senpai. Mom. Dad… everyone. _

Sparing my surroundings one last look, I stood up and took his outstretched hand.

Dying didn't feel so bad after all. Everything's better, actually. I feel my strength seeping back into my body, and I embraced my husband again. We look at my abandoned physical body and smile. "I had a good run, didn't I?" I ask him. He glanced down at me, smiled and said yes.

I died with a faint trace of a smile on my lips.

My eternity with my first and only love begins...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this one-shot! This is a revision of my original 'First and Only Love' from 2010, back when I was only a beginner. Please don't forget to review, or to check out the original version! ^^


End file.
